<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A career for Todd by Salchat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248749">A career for Todd</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salchat/pseuds/Salchat'>Salchat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Salchat's Stargate Fan Art [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate Atlantis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanart, Gen, Just a bit of fun, Long Hair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:16:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salchat/pseuds/Salchat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With Atlantis stranded on Earth, what's a Wraith to do but embark on a career advertising hair care products?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Salchat's Stargate Fan Art [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Oh for the love of Todd!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A career for Todd</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salchat/pseuds/Salchat">Salchat</a>  in the  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Todd_fanworks_challenge">Todd_fanworks_challenge</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a response to my own silly prompt, because I wanted to have some fun with my pastels.  My prompt was as follows:</p>
<p>Atlantis has returned to Earth and Todd gets a job acting in commercials and is an instant success! What would he advertise? Hair care products? A chain of nail bars? Maybe leather goods! This prompt could be fulfilled by art, a scene where a character sees and reacts to Todd's TV advert, or a fic describing Todd's day as a celebrity - what would his dressing-room demands be? Use other characters as you see fit and have light-hearted fun!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Wraith!  For hair that's out of this world...</p>
  <p>
    <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/190544196@N08/50541404442/in/dateposted-public/"></a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>